All About Choices
by EvenAngelsFall22
Summary: After Charlie's goodbye party, Megan and Will talk things out. And then some. Set after All About Confessions.


Title: All About Choices  
Pairing: Megan/Will  
Rating: M  
Summary: After Charlie's good-bye party, Megan and Will talk things out. And then some. What I like to think happened after 'All About Confessions'.  
Author's Note: I may be the only Megan/Will shipper out there after the last couple of episodes, but here I am. Still hearting this couple.

Feedback isn't necessary, but always appreciated!

* * *

"We'll see each other soon. I promise." Charlie smiled as he pulled her into a long hug. They stood there quietly for a moment before he let go and turned around, walking away.

"Bye," Megan whispered after him. She sank back into her chair as she watched his retreating figure. Picking up the wine glass that was still in front of her, she took a long drink and then took a few shaky breaths. The night's events replayed in her head as she tried to figure out where to go from here.

Mandy had called her a bad person. Mandy had said she was selfish, and self-involved, and she only cared about herself. Megan scowled as she finished off her wine.

Then again, Mandy had just found out her boyfriend had kissed Megan so maybe Mandy wasn't the best person to judge Megan at the time. Of course Megan felt bad about everything that happened but it wasn't as though she had expected Charlie to profess his love for her like that. She certainly hadn't seen the kiss coming either, and if she had had her choice, it wouldn't have happened in the first place. If it hadn't, then none of this would have happened and everything would be good.

Although, Megan rationalized as she climbed into her own car for the drive home, there was something pretty damn hot about watching two guys fight over you. She shook her head, hoping she'd never accidentally voice that sentiment out loud to anyone if ever asked. Coming up to a stop light, she dug her phone out of her purse and checked to see if there were any new messages. She was disappointed but not surprised to see that Will hadn't tried calling her. Will. She sighed at the thought of him; at how angry he had been when he left the party. While she thought most of what he had said that night was out of line, on the other hand, she couldn't really blame him. She hadn't been thrilled when he had told her about Lily kissing him; of course he wouldn't react well to Charlie kissing her.

Pulling into the circle drive, Megan cast a long glance over at Will's house. More than anything, she wanted to go see him, but she wasn't sure it was such a great idea. For one thing, she had had more to drink than usual, and that never seemed to work in her favor at all, and secondly, Will had been really angry when he had left; she wasn't so sure he'd want to see her. No, she decided, the best thing to do would be to head to bed for now, and go see Will tomorrow. Like Scarlett had said, tomorrow was another day. She was on her way to bed when the girls accosted her on the staircase.

"What happened?" Rose asked excitedly, blocking the rest of the way upstairs. "Did Will and Charlie really beat each other up tonight?"

"Over you?" Rose interjected, a bored look on her face. Her eyes betrayed her though, as she was clearly interested in what had happened.

Megan sighed. "Something like that. Look girls, it's been a long night. A really, really long and crappy night, so all I want to do right now is take a long hot shower and crawl into bed and forget that any of it even happened." She pushed past the girls.

"Fine. I guess you don't care then that Will was just here looking for you. Or that he looked pissed when we told him you still weren't home from the party," Sage said, freezing Megan in her steps. She turned around, almost knocking all three of them back down to the main floor.

"Will was here?"

Rose nodded eagerly. "He didn't want to tell us what happened, but well, with him looking all Palm Beach Fight Club, there was no way he could get away with not telling us. It's so exciting, having two guys fighting over you, isn't it? Although..." she frowned, her eyes widening in horror. "Are you late getting home because you had sex with Charlie?"

"No!" Megan winced at the loudness of her own voice and pressed her fingers to either side of her temple. That last glass of Merlot had definitely been a mistake she'd be paying for in the morning. "How long ago was he here?"

"Ten, maybe fifteen minutes ago. You can probably still catch him awake," Rose answered. "But Megan, tell us wha-"

"Tomorrow," she replied with a flutter of her hand. "Thanks for letting me know he was here. You two should probably get to bed now. I'll see you in the morning." She was out the front door before either girl could respond.

Standing outside of Will's house, she was suddenly faced with another problem. She couldn't very well just walk right in, could she? She thought about it, her hand on the doorknob. No, she couldn't. She frowned and stepped back, craning her neck to see if she saw any lights on upstairs. Of course not, his bedroom as at the back of the house. Her cell phone was still in her car and if she left the property to get it, there was no way she'd be able to talk herself into coming back.

"Great. Really effing great," she muttered to herself. Before she could change her mind, she took the stone path to the backyard, intent on throwing pebbles at his window to get his attention. Cliched, sure, but she was beyond shame at this point.

Once in the backyard, she was dismayed to see the entire back of the house dark. He wasn't home, she realized with a sinking heart. Where else could he be? She spun around in a circle, biting her lip as she thought of any and all logical places he could be. Her eyes fell on the plank wood path that led down to the beach. With a shrug, she slipped off her heels and walked toward the beach. It wouldn't hurt to look, she thought to herself.

The path to the beach wasn't lit and every noise made Megan jump. This was pointless, he wasn't out on the beach in the middle of the night. If anything, he was out with his friends, getting drunk and talking about what a horrible girlfriend she had turned out to be. With a frown, she turned to head back to her house.

"Are you lost?"

With a small shriek, she whirled around, the shoes in her hand hitting Will directly in the chest. "Sorry!" she yelped, dropping the heels in the sand. "As if you weren't in enough pain already, I have to go and nearly impale you with a stiletto!" She watched as he rubbed the spot her shoe had hit, fighting the urge to run her hand down his chest. "The girls told me you stopped by and I thought I would catch you before bed and then I saw that the house was dark, and then I thought maybe you'd be down here and then I-"

"And then you decided to stalk me?" His voice was half amused, half some emotion she couldn't clearly identify.

"To see you," Megan corrected softly. Reflexively she reached up and brushed her fingertips against the bruise on his cheek. "To talk to you." She sighed as he pulled away from her. "Will.."

"I thought I made it pretty clear when I left the party earlier, I'm not really in the mood to talk tonight."

"Then why did you come over?" Megan persisted. "To see if Marco had whipped up any new omelets overnight? No, you came there to see me. Why? Were you going to yell at me? Did you want to sit down and talk things out, or were you just going to... Oh. Oh God." She turned around. "Right. You were going to break up with me."

"Megan, it's late and we've both done and said a lot today. You should just go home and get some sleep and tomorrow we'll-"

"We'll what? Have some long drawn out break up over brunch? Thanks, but I'd rather we just take care of this right now." She crossed her arms over her middle and stared defiantly at him. "Go ahead," she insisted. "Go ahead and prove to both of us exactly why I did what I did tonight."

"What you did tonight? Megan, what did you do tonight?" Will ran his hand through his hair and began pacing. "Did you sleep with Charlie?"

"No I did not sleep with Charlie! God, I'm so sick of people asking me that tonight."

"Then what are you talking about?"

"Staying to make sure Charlie was okay," she said quietly. "You're mad because after the fight, you asked me to leave and I said I was going to wait for him."

"Right, once again, you chose him over me." Will shook his head. "I don't get you, Megan. Are you sure you're not in love with this guy? Because only then would any of this make any kind of sense at all."

"Charlie left me!" she cried. "Don't you get it? My best friend, the one person in the entire universe who has ever been there for me, left me. Moved clear across the country in a matter of days, and there's not a damn thing I can do about it, because I'm supposed to be happy for him. Well guess what, Will, I'm not. As selfish as it is, I'm not happy about it at all." She turned away from him again and took a deep breath. "Look, just forget it, okay? There's no way I'll ever be able to explain this so you can understand it, so I'm... I'm just going to go. I'm sorry."

"Megan, wait!" Will caught her hand and pulled her back to him. "So that's it? You're just going to give up and walk away?"

She lifted her shoulders sadly. "What else can I do? Make a fool of myself in front of you once again by trying to explain the mess that is my life? Have you be the one to walk away because I'm way too much of a headcase to deal with? No." She shook her head firmly. "Not this time. This time, I'm going to be the one to walk away."

"Megan." He held tight to her hand. "Don't go, come on." He led her over to a low rock wall and guided her to sit next to him. "Just talk to me. Please."

She sighed. "For as long as I can remember, Charlie has been the only person I could let myself trust, okay? The only one. He understood me. He knew things about me before I even knew them, and he always, always let me be myself around him. No matter what. And now he's gone. Like everyone else in my life, he's leaving me. People always leave me. I'm like that crazy blonde girl on One Tree Hill. My mom's left twice, my dad checked out a long time ago, and Lily?" She laughed bitterly. "None of them have ever once been there when I needed them to be and you know what? Guess who was?"

"Charlie."

"Charlie," she confirmed. "And then out of nowhere _you _show up, and you could see that Charlie was in love with me when I couldn't and of course you would hate that! I don't blame you for hating that, but all of a sudden I was being forced to choose. Do you know how hard that is? To have to choose between the one person who knows me better than anyone else ever could, and the guy that I'm falling in love with and could see a real future with if I let myself go there? It sucks Will, and I panicked, and I went with the safe choice."

Will frowned. "So all of this is your way of telling me that after everything, you're still choosing him over me. That makes no sense at all, Megan."

"No!" Megan was getting frustrated. "You're not getting it. Yes, I chose Charlie tonight but you're not getting why."

"So make me understand." Will grabbed her arm and pulled her up and over so that she was standing between his legs. "Forget about making sense, and just tell me what you're feeling right now, okay?"

Megan nodded and took a deep breath. "Even though he's going to be three thousand miles away, Charlie's still going to be there for me like I'm always going to be there for him. No matter what crap we go through, we always find our way back to our friendship. But you?" She shook her head. "We're not there yet, Will, we're not even close. Yes, I love you, and I know that you love me, but there's still a very real chance that you're going to leave me too."

"Megan..."

"You wanted to leave me tonight," she rushed on before he could respond. She moved slightly away from him. "Yes, tonight I chose Charlie because after tonight, he's not going to be here anymore and yes, I am going to miss him. I don't care if you're okay with that or not, because that's not going to change." She stepped closer again and looked up into his eyes. "But I chose him for tonight," she emphasized. "Because for the rest of the time? I choose you, Will Phillips." She smiled slightly. "You're the one I want to be with. You're the one I fell in love with." She watched him carefully, waiting for him to respond. His expression didn't change, and all of the air came rushing out of her lungs as he remained impassive.

"Will, don't leave me," she whispered, throwing herself into his arms. He barely heard her over the sound of the waves crashing against the shore, but he heard her plea. His arms automatically went around her, holding her close to his body. A few tears slid from her eyes before she even knew they were there but she didn't bother brushing them away. "Don't leave," she cried into his sweater. "You can't leave. You can't..." her voice broke as she struggled to keep her composure. "Just don't."

Will's hands slid from around her to settle on her hips and she inched back to look up at him, waiting for him to speak. "Just so I have this clear; after all is said and done, at the end of the day, you ultimately chose us?"

She answered with a nod of her head. His hands tightened on her hips and pulled her back into him, leaving very little room between them.

"And even though the last guy who tried to kiss you on this beach failed, would you be opposed to me trying the same tactic?" His breath was hot on her ear as his lips brushed against her neck. "Or would you kiss me back?" His mouth closed over the spot just behind her left ear that he had recently learned left her incapable of forming coherent sentence.

"Only one way to find out," she whispered back. In a second his lips were on hers and she melted against him. There was nothing tentative or sweet about this kiss. He kissed her almost roughly, hungrily, one hand sliding up to tangle in her hair while the other clung to her waist.

Kiss him back she did. Pressing herself against him, her nails dug into his thighs as she ran her tongue against his lips, seeking entrance to his mouth. Her hands moved to clutch at the collar of his shirt as he lifted her up, wrapping her legs firmly around him. Her hands worked their way under his shirt, lifting it up over his head and dropping it beside them. her nails raked lightly over his back before she pressed herself even deeper into his skin.

Will groaned against her as she moved on his lap. With every ounce of restraint, he pushed her away slightly, his forehead against hers. "If we're not careful Megan, we're going to get ourselves very sandy tonight," he whispered.

"I like sand," she murmured, moving back to kiss him again. In this particular moment, they could have been in a snowbank for all she cared. All she wanted right now was Will. She ground herself deeper into his lap. All of Will.

He chuckled, holding her at length again. "Sand is good," he agreed. "But not for what I have planned right now." He pulled her against him for another bruising kiss. Reluctantly he moved her off of his lap and set her back on her feet. "Come on," he said with a grin. Taking her hand, he led her back toward the house.

In no time at all, he had her backed up against the main door to the house. Half-heartedly, she tried to escape him, pleaded with him to take her inside but he ignored her; catching her hands in his to pin them against the wood behind her. She gasped involuntarily as his mouth left hers to kiss across her jaw and down her neck.

"Will," she protested weakly once she found her voice again. Her head fell back against the door as he released her hands to move his own down her body to grip her waist, steadying her as he began to grind the lower half of his body against hers. The feel of his thumbs brushing over the underside of her breast was finally enough to snap Megan out of the moment. "Your parents," she whispered frantically, finally remembering that they were very indecently making out in the front yard for all to see.

"Are on a different continent," he muttered into her hair as he fumbled with the doorknob behind her. With a grunt and a giggle they crashed into the foyer, barely managing to keep from toppling over each other. He steadied her against his body, cupping her cheek to bring her close for another kiss.

Megan couldn't get enough of the feel of his lips on hers. It was crazy; it hadn't been twenty-four hours since she was last in his bed, but to her it felt so much longer. The need she felt was more intense than she could ever remember and she was impatient for them to make their way upstairs. They stumbled through the foyer to the staircase, never once breaking their kiss.

Halfway up the stairs they tripped over each other, with Will landing on top of Megan with a soft thud. She couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her lips. "Are we ever going to get through a night without me hitting my head?" she teased.

"I'll make it better," Will promised, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "How's that?"

Megan grinned. "It's a start," she agreed. Her arms wrapped around his neck, bringing him back down to her. He rested his full weight against her, pushing her harder into the stairs beneath her. An edge dug into her back painfully and as she adjusted herself around it, Megan felt her knee graze against Will. He hissed appreciatively at the contact but pulled back abruptly.

"Bed," he said decisively as he gathered her up in his arms and carried her the rest of the way to his bedroom. "Where are your shoes?" he asked, caressing her bare feet.

She smirked, running her hands over his bare chest. "Laying in the sand by your shirt." She leaned forward to kiss him again. It startled her, how much she needed Will right now. The ache she felt deep inside was new to her, and she wasn't sure how she felt about it, but she wasn't about to analyze it now, not when she couldn't stand for his lips to be away from hers for more than a few seconds at a time.

Will lay her down on the bed gently before sliding out of his own shoes and settling down next to her. For a moment they stared at each other in the darkness. "Hi," he said finally, reaching up to brush a strand of hair out of her eyes. She caught his hand and entwined their fingers before drawing them up to her lips, kissing them softly. Before either realized it, they were kissing again; not only their hands interlocked, but the entire lengths of their bodies wrapped around each other. Their legs tangled together as Will expertly rolled her underneath him.

The unzipping of her dress was the only sound in the room as Will wasted little time in getting her undressed. His hands followed the path of the fabric; sliding first over her shoulders to skim across her stomach, then past her hips, all the way down the stretch of her legs. From the foot of the bed her looked back up at her, admiring the way her hair splayed over his pillows. His sheets were going to have her scent on them in the morning, a mix he learned, of lavender lotion and orange blossom shampoo. That thought coupled with the way she was looking at him through lidded eyes nearly drove him over the edge as he bent to trail kisses from the arch of her foot up the span of her perfectly tanned leg.

"Will," she murmured, running her hand through his hair. As skilled as he was, and as much as she enjoyed the things he was doing to her, Megan was growing too impatient for foreplay. She squirmed beneath him, trying to draw him back up to her but he stayed where he was. The rest of his clothes joined hers on the floor and he continued running his hands and lips over her body. She gasped as his tongue flicked over the hollow of her hipbone. He moved his way back up her body with painstaking care, making sure every inch of her skin was touched. Her hands were just as busy, roaming over his back, scratching lightly the way she knew he liked. She moaned as his mouth finally crashed down against hers again and kissed him back eagerly. One hand snaked down his ribs to grasp him fully. He buried his head into the crook of her neck and thrust into her hand. She stroked him a few times before trying to reposition herself so that he would slide right into her but he wouldn't let her. "Will!" she protested again when he moved just out of reach.

Bracing his arms on either side of her, Will concentrated on kissing her for a few moments, and she responded readily, sweeping her tongue over his, trying to delve as deeply into him as she could. He grinned into her mouth as she writhed beneath him. She didn't notice the hand that had slipped between their bodies until his fingers glided effortlessly into her. Her eyes snapped open and she shuddered against him, her head coming up off the bed. While she whimpered when he withdrew his hand, she nearly cried in relief when she finally felt him pressing hard against her. Her head fell back into the pillows and she closed her eyes again as he drew her left leg up to steeple next to him. Finally, he slowly pushed into her.

Megan's eyes flew open as he filled her, connecting with his in the moonlight. Her breathing hitched as he began to move steadily. Though they had made love countless times since that first time in the supply closet, this feeling was completely new to her. The intensity radiating off of their bodies was indescribable; she had never experienced this before. Looking up into his eyes, she was convinced Will felt it too. She opened her mouth to speak but he covered it with his own. He was still moving tortuously slow and she angled her hips, trying to drive him deeper inside of her.

He refused to oblige her, intent on making this moment last as long as he could. His eyes pierced through hers as she whispered pleadingly. Only when he was sure she was absolutely ready did he finally increase the speed of his thrusts. She moaned at the increased friction and swept her fingertips over his eyelids, wanting his eyes open like hers. She was so close.

"God, Megan." He was quickly losing control and he knew she could sense it. Her lips curved into a sensual smile as she matched him thrust for thrust. She caught her lip between her teeth as she began to contract around him. She wasn't sure she'd be able to wait for him.

She didn't have to. Hearing her gasps echoing against his moans, coupled with the feeling of her tightening around him like a vice was more than Will could take. He rocked into her her once more. His whole body shuddered against hers one last time, his blood pounding so hard in his ears that he barely heard her own cries as she came with him. He collapsed onto her still trembling body before rolling them both over, reversing their positions.

Megan had no idea how much time passed before she was finally able to find her voice. "You felt that too, right?" she asked. She rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him through her eyelashes. "I mean, that was different than before. That was..." her voice trailed off as she struggled to find the right words.

"It was," Will confirmed, running his hand through her hair. She smiled languidly up at him before sighing contentedly and laying her head back down. Through the window, they could see the sun was coming up, peeking through the edges of the night. They had made it through the night, which was way more than Megan had expected when she had first found him on the beach.

"I love you," she said softly, reaching her fingers out to trace the light stubble on his chin. She outlined the curve of his smile, giggling as he nipped at her fingertips. "I love you too," he said, bending down to kiss the top of her head. "And I'm not going anywhere. I promise you Megan, I'm not leaving. But you can't leave me either," he added sternly and she kissed him in agreement.

Megan buried her face in his chest, trying to hide the smile she couldn't keep off of her face. She doubted she would ever lose the butterflies she felt when he told her he loved her, and as his grip on her relaxed and he drifted into sleep, she realized that she never wanted to. Her own eyes began to feel heavy and as she closed them she was surprised at how safe she felt. She had bared her soul to Will last night, and he hadn't run away like she had expected him to. She wasn't sure how it happened, but their fight had brought them closer together than she had ever expected could happen so quickly, but it didn't seem rushed at all. It felt absolutely right. She was still smiling as Will's words repeated over and over in her head. She snuggled deeper into his neck as sleep began to overcome her too. In his sleep, his arms tightened around her.

Oh yeah, he wasn't going anywhere.


End file.
